the love drug
by MY-LOVE-IS-STRONG
Summary: Just read it, this is a oneshot unless I get plenty of reviews saying write more. This one will also be done in between The First Time We Touched also.
1. part one of chapter one

Story-The love drug

Chapter-One-shot

A/N-This is a one shot so I hope u like it. Sorry it is taking me so long with the other stories. This is going to be the opposite of what it really is.

I was now 29 years old, out of danger, out of fear, and regaining my hope to love, what my mother could not do, because she was always drunk to the bone. I thought to myself, I was not capable of love, intimacy, feeling sensual, sexy in a man's arms, even for that matter in my book I would never feel that, because am worthless, an nobody. Is what my mom always said, no matter what people say or try to tell me, I am not cable pf love, because I did not know love.

I was in my last year of college, when I was going out with my friends to a party at my best friends parents house, they were on business. It was an excellent party then I set my drink down to go to the restroom, which was the first real mistake I thought I would ever make. But whom was I, an stupid adult clueless of the dangers out there in the world or what could came into the world. I came out of the rest room and picked up my drink.

I noticed three guys were staring at me, so I just stared back. I picked up my drink and headed up to the rooms up the stairs and there was an empty room so I went in, not knowing what was in store for me. I finished my drink and started to feel very dizzy, my head felt like it was going to explode. The last thing I remember was hearing the door open, I thought it was my best friend Savannah, I then blacked out completely.

I woke up and I was naked, this guy put a blanket over me, I was in an paramedic heading to the hospital. Subsequently, this guy I some were, but it did not hit me until I was finally in a comfortable hospital bed, and I realized he was from my school, and in several of my classes. He was a very nice boy he seemed, but I never really talked to him. He was always eyeing me and flashing this vivid sexy smile.

They preformed a rape kit on me to see if there were any fluids present. They found three different types of DNA. Then I realized I had just been raped, I thought this could never happen me. That guy was still at the hospital waiting for an okay to go in. But only family can go in, so he lied just to see if I was okay. It felt good to be loved for once in my life, someone who gave a damn and took all measures to make sure those three guys were arrested and went to hell for what they did to a sweet girl like me.

I was lying there helpless as ever, but I started to fall in love with him and I barely knew him, I did not even know his name for crying out loud. He came in and sat by me and he held my hand, and his touch was soothing nonetheless, he was warm, sincere, loving, his eyes were warm, and told a story that was soothing, and add to that he was very sensual, and sexy creature. I was attracted to him and he sat there and asked me how I was and he came all the time, Savannah, our friend Summer dawn.

I was so scared those three rapists would come back and kill me. But Savannah ensured me that they would not come back and kill me. "What is your name cutie?" I asked with a sparkle in my eye.

"My name is whatever you want it to be sweet pea," he said as he ran his hands throw my hair. "Na my name is Elliot stabler, what's yours?" He asked as he gave me a kiss on my forehead, and continued to hold my hand

"My name is whatever you want it to be babe," I said as I continue to hold his hand. "Na my name is Olivia Benson?"

We sat here, quiet, and were just enjoying each others company. For no reason at all, I asked him some personal questions but not to personal. The first question I asked him was if he had a girlfriend and he said no. He ensured me the best cops were working on her case. I got discharged from the hospital and guess who was there to pick me up Elliot. I was so happy, that he cared this much about me, and he barely knew me.

His eyes were as blue as the sky, a muscular body type, but his chest was as soft as I could have imagined. Wait hold up I said to myself why am I doing this, letting someone to close to me, letting someone hold me or my hand. Then it dawned on me that I was in-love him. He saved me, found me, and spent all his free time with me, when he could have spent it else where.

"I was thinking we could get you dressed, then I would take you out to lunch." He asked me and I then realized he liked me for me, and in the case more then a friend. But I did not want to push the issue, neither did he after what had just happened, My mind was telling me, he mind hurt me, but my body was telling a different story. I wanted to be close to him, for him to hold me and never let go.

"Sure sounds great," I said to him and smiled. I felt like I knew him my whole life. "First let's get you showered and clothed we can get u showered at my apartment, if that's okay with you?" he asked, he is such a gentleman. I looked at him and nodded my head as a yes. Then we went to his apartment, he gave me some boxers, sweats, shirt, and sweater, and while I was in the shower he washed my bra for me.

As I think about it, that is to much to ask from a one week relationship. He sang me to sleep every night I was in the hospital, sometimes I would join him and his mouth would drop open from amazement, he said he has never heard such a beautiful voice, or for that matter such a beautiful women. I soon found out, that his dad is a cop, which was more soothing for no reason at all.

He also talked to the board of all schools, to let them know what had happened to me, and how he saved me, because they put to much of the love drug in my drink, I was half dead. They agreed to pay for an apartment on the outside of school so I felt safer, and this apartment had alarm in it so I had to do is set the code then I would know if anyone entered. Elliot had an extra key and the code so I knew if he came over, but he always knocked first.

Elliot helped me with the move to the apartment, it seemed like I fell in love with him everyday all over again. He came over the next day, he yelled my name and no response. He then walked into the bedroom, no sign of me then he hurt my silent sobs escape my mouth, he navigated his way into the restroom but first he knocked and asked if I was clothed.

When he heard no response again he closed his eyes and walked into the restroom and I pulled him down next to me, then I told him to open up his eyes and he did. Tears started welling up in his eyes when he saw me there lying in a puddle of my blood, my wrists were sliced very deep. I could barely keep my eyes open, he shook my softly and got like five towels to clean up the blood on the floor, and wrap a wet towel around both of my wrists to stop the blood.

I was slipping away slowly, I told him to let me go home. He is stubborn as hell. He slipped away from me and went and got the phone from the bedroom then came back to me and held me while talking to the police and they arrived in less then five minutes. He thought I was slipping only because of the blood loss, but all in all I took pills, to many pills.

I was so depressed it took about almost two weeks for it to kick in, that I had been raped, had my dignity, pride, stolen from me. I was broken, my best friend tried to help me but I would just push her away. So she stayed away, but she talked to Elliot all the time about how I was doing. She was just being respectful of my wishes, well they weren't actually wishes more like I was compelling her to just leave me alone until I was ready to make amends with myself, and those who loved me dearly.

I tried to be brave and make amends, but I was not strong enough yet. They paramedics, police cars, fire trucks, came in less then five minutes. They took me to the hospital, they did not realize how bad I was until they sewed up, I needed a total of 50 stitches, because they had to sew the muscle up. Then they had to pump my stomach so I did not die.

After they fixed me up they did a pap on me, to see if there was any skin tissue damage. Elliot was out in the waiting room, for the second time in less then a month. I was grateful that he was there for me, he called my best friend to let her know that her best friend was in the hospital again. Then he explained what had happened to me. She came to the hospital right away with summer dawn.

"I looking for a Mr. Stabler." The doctor called to him and told him what was up, and the doctor wanted him to tell her she was pregnant and there was damage to her insides, but not to worry to much that it would heal. He came in and he sat by me and held my hand, and for once I felt at peace with his touch. Then he explained what was going on with me and I was pregnant. I screamed out loud, and the nurses came running in when they heard me. Elliot was trying to control me and I finally calm down, then I was crying, he just held me.

I buried my face in his chest, he asked them what was going to happen to me. That made me more depressed knowing they were going to put me in a physic ward. He ensured me it was not for that long and he would be there for me every step of the way if he had too. Also and however long it took to get me back to my normally giddy self.

They transferred her to the mental health unit after a couple days in the hospital. She was crying all the time, and when she found out Elliot could not see her for a couple of days due to the rules of the hospital. She was even more upset that he could not be there for her during this time of distress and need.

I laid in my room on my bed and cried myself to sleep, I did not eat, and when I did I threw it back up anyways. The hospital was aware of me being pregnant, so they could not give me any anti-depression medication. Also females had to deal with me, I did not want any males near me. I would scream when they cam near me. They soon learned I just been raped like 3 weeks earlier. They put me on suicide watch, to make sure I did not try anything else. Finally Elliot could come and see me, that made me so much more happier. He brought me some cloths that he bought for me from walmart and fashion bug, also my school work that I had missed, which was a lot.

I was surprised he knew my size, including panties and bras. I was so thankful for him being there for me, but I was also very mean to him when he came to see me. I thought he was going to leave me and not come back when I slapped him across the face really hard and left a hand print on his face. He just grabbed me and held me, I started to cry as he held me real close.

"I don't want this baby Elliot," I said starting to fight him he still held me even through I hit him a couple more times. When I saw his face and he was bloody, I felt worse then so I got up and got a tissue and cleaned him up then I said I was so sorry. He then asked me why didn't I want the baby. I told him I did not want that burden on my shoulders every time I look at him or her.

He said he would support any decision I made about the baby. He then talked to the doctors and nurses about my progress, they told him that I have been isolating myself, and not eating proper, nevertheless, they also told him, she has been throwing up her food. He was wondering what they met. They told him I have an eating disorder.

They told him I would not be getting discharged for a little while. He asked them what they met by that that, she told him either from one week to months. She is too depressed to be on her own, so they suggested she stay with Elliot when she is discharged. He took the liberty to get all my stuff, and put it in his apartment until she is released into his care. Then let the board members of what was going on.

Elliot was two years older then me exactly. It seemed like he knew all about me, he read me like a book. He stood by my side threw this whole drastic situation, and he supported me when I decided to get an abortion. I did not want the burden of knowing that every time I looked at my baby, I relived what happened to me. I also did not want to become the monster my mom and dad were, drinking, hurting my child. When this happened I was considering getting my tubes tied, so I could never get pregnant even if my husband wanted a child, but then I would have to tell him what was going on with me and what had happened.

I did not want to be forced to relive what had happened and the way it happened. I was starting to finally come around, but I still did not want men near me. I know it may sound strange, that I let Elliot near me, then on the other hand I won't let any other man near me. He was there for me, and with me when I went and got an abortion. He understood why I did not want the baby, I told him I mind get my tubes tied, he told me to give it time. That I mind want kids later on, when I meet the right guy.

I told him I think I have met the right guy, but I am still not sure, rather or not any man will want me if they knew the real me. It was 3 months later, since the abortion, and I was doing really good in therapy, and I was reacting good with the medication I was on. They finally released me into Elliot care. They gave him my meds and told him how to give them to me.

I finally started to make amends, with myself and stopped blaming myself for what had happened to me. I will not let anyone near me still except Elliot, he was the only person. But, I started talking to my best friend and friends on **email**, **IM**, and the **telephone. ** There were nights when I got so lonely that I asked him to sleep with me, he held me around the waist and I slept peaceful, no nightmares, waking up throwing up, sweating, screaming. But, sometimes I accidentally hit him in the face or stomach.

He just held me tighter, until I calmed down. I turned to face him and smile at him. "Hi." I said and kissed him on the lips.

"Hi to you to." He said as he kissed me back. Then we fell asleep again and I woke up every morning to see his face, cooking breakfast, and a fresh pot of coffee.

"Good morning Elliot." She went over and kissed him on the lips again, he held her around t he waist and deepen the kiss. "I love you Elliot, I never thought I could feel like this, or even be capable of being loved back."

He never made the first move, it was always me, Elliot let me go on my own pace. I felt a desire to make love to him but I was afraid he would leave me after we did. We were friends but we wanted more but we were waiting to see if we actually love each other that much. We have been friends now for six months now going on seven now. He has been there for me threw out everything the smacking, yelling, and so on and so fourth. "Can we talk after we finish breakfast, I made your favorite!" He said as we sat and ate in peace. Then I helped him clean up, then we went over to the couch, but first he went and got a blanket. I scooted on to his lap and he covered us both.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take this friendship to the next level?" He asked me, I was so happy to hear those words, I said yes. I just sat on his lap and he sang to me like in the hospital. Which was very soothing and I soon fell asleep. So he picked me up and took me into his bedroom and laid me in his bed and he held me around the waist and covered us up and he went to sleep right next to me.

Sorry leaving you here. I know it is so mean, but I love cliff-hangers at the end of my one-shots. I already know you will be asking me to write more, the only way I will write more is if I get lots of reviews saying to write more.


	2. part two of chapter one

Story-The love drug

Chapter-part-two

Shout outs

jcn2416-Thank you for your reviews and support, I will keep up the story.

shakeahand55-Thank you for the review, yup your right I do write good. I on the 31st of next month I will have been on this site for a year.

svu101- I love you, Believe me I will write more.

Sweet-4-Stabler- Thank you for your review, I will write more because you guys like it.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take this friendship to the next level?" He asked me, I was so happy to hear those words, I said yes. I just sat on his lap and he sang to me like in the hospital. Which was very soothing and I soon fell asleep. So he picked me up and took me into his bedroom and laid me in his bed and he held me around the waist and covered us up and he went to sleep right next to me.

It was now 5:30 in the morning, I was still asleep and it felt good for once to be in a man's arms that I love. He was already awake and I felt him get out of bed and went to the restroom. When he came out, I was sprawled in the middle of the bed.

"Good morning sweetie." He said as he laid by me or tried to at least.

"Scoot over hog a lot!" he said laughing as well as me.

I scooted over and he held me around the waist again and I leaned over and kissed him passionately on the lips and then straddled his lap. "Why Mr.Stabler were blushing!" I said laughing as I kissed the corner of his mouth.

"You're a beautiful woman." He said as he interlaced his hands in mine.

I just stayed quiet as I got off of his lap and my tears flowed freely. He got up and walked up behind me slowly, and put his hand on my lower back. I turned around and faced him. I put my head down he took his fingers and lifted my chin to eye level.

"I'm not capable of your love or anyone for that matter!" I said as I buried my face in his chest and soaked his shirt with my tears. He just held me around the waist.

"Yes, you are, why do you say that for?" He asked and kissed my softly on the head.

"Don't want to talk about it!" I said to him, I wanted to believe him, but I did not know haw too.

"Why don't you go get in the shower, we need to get ready for school, also me and you have all the same classes." He said to me as I told him to set the water to my liking, while I got some coffee,

"Can you also get out my pink hip-huggers, white-tank with the pink butterfly, panties and bra that match please." I asked as he got his cloths ready for another day. He went over and got out what I asked. He was amazed on how she managed to be sexy and be shy at the same time.

I came back in the room with coffee for me and him. He said thank you, "I am going to get in the shower." I said as I got in the shower.

"Hey, Elliot." I called out to him.

"Yeah sweetie." He answered me as he closed his eyes and walked in.

"Open your eyes El." I said I took off his shirt, and ran my wet hands up his chest.

"Join my sweet pea!" I said as he blushed, I helped him get undressed. I took him by the hand and lead him in the shower. He took a scrunchy that he bought me, along with strawberries and champyne my favorite body wash.

He washed my back, and he made sure he was careful not to touch anything below my lower back. I took his hands and put them around my waist and I leaned against his strong chest. He started kissing my neck.

I took his hands and helped him wash my breast. I could feel him getting aroused. I turned around and put my arms around his waist. He did the same and started kissing my neck again. I ran my fingertips down his spine and down his ass.

He walked me backwards towards the tile wall. He pined my against the wall my temperature started to rise. He kept me close to his chest. I kissed him on the lips and he deepened the kiss.

"Can I touch you?" he asked me, I was confused because he was touching me.

"You are touching me El." I said to him with a smile across my lips.

"I mean the other way." He said then I understood what he meant, I know he would not hurt me, he is gentle like a butterfly.

I tired to walked away he pulled me back to him. "I'm not going to hurt you Liv, I love you." He said as he kissed my neck.

"I am not ready yet Elliot, I hope u understand?" I said to him, but I did want him to touch me, I wanted more but I was not ready.

"I understand completely Olivia, I will wait until you are ready." He said to me and just held me around the waist. He turned the water off and we walked out with him still holding me around the waist, he let go so he could dry me off. Then he dried his self off and we went into the room. I helped him get dressed and he did the same.

I put my hair up in a ponytail and did my makeup. Then got my wallet, and my backpack and put my wallet in my backpack. Then he got his keys and wallet, and we got in his car and headed to school. The people in charge stopped paying for my apartment because Elliot told them I was living with him.

I had a lot of work to make up, but I was not worried because I knew Elliot would help me with it. I was worried about graduation, that I was not going to make honors and be on the dean's list. Also that Elliot would leave me once he found out about my mother and my father. I wanted to make love to Elliot, but I was also afraid he would leave after he did.

Elliot and I were sitting on bench outside, when this girl walked up to him. "Hi Elliot." She said as she was flirting with him. I was just sitting back watching to see what he would do, if he would be seduced by her charm. "Hi, Kathy, what do you want?" he asked as she got closer. He got up and walked backwards towards me.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies with me?" she asked but I could tell he was uncomfortable.

"I am busy tonight Kathy." He said as she got closer.

"With what El?" she kept on getting closer.

"Move back Kathy, my girlfriend Liv." He said as I stood up and stood by him.

"This slut!" she said to Elliot.

"Excuse me Kathy, apoligize." He said as he started grinding his teeth.

"No, she is not even your type, did he tell you he is a great lover." I stared at him and Kathy. Then I stormed off and headed towards the restroom. "See what you did, we were together along time ago, so don't ruin it, just because you are jealous!" he said to her flustered and wanting to smack her.

"Now go do something constructive with yourself, and don't bug us again." He said to her as he stormed off and went to the restroom. "Olivia come here please." He asked me as he got closer to the door.

"No, go away!" I said angry as hell.

"She is an old girlfriend Olivia, she is just jealous that I found someone new." He said as I walked out of the restroom.

"Are you telling the truth El, if not you can get out of my face." I asked as he took me into his arms.

"Yes, it is true I would never do anything to hurt you." He said as he wiped the tears away and kissed my neck and kissed my deeply on the lips.

A/N-This is the second part of the first chapter.


	3. part one of chapter two

Story-The love drug

Chapter-Part one of chapter two

Shout outs

Svu101-You love all of my stuff, Thank you for the reviews.

Sweet-4-Stabler-Thank you for the reviews, Yes, they are helpful not mean. You are a writer too, I hope you like this chapter.

StablerGirl4Eva-Thank you for the reviews, I am glad you like it is cute.

Onetreefan-Thank you for the reviews, yep I like the drama too.

"Now go do something constructive with yourself, and don't bug us again." He said to her as he stormed off and went to the restroom. "Olivia comes here please." He asked me, as he got closer to the door.

"No, go away!" I said angry as hell.

"She is an old girlfriend Olivia, she is just jealous that I found someone new." He said as I walked out of the restroom.

"Are you telling the truth El, if not you can get out of my face." I asked as he took me into his arms.

"Yes, it is true I would never do anything to hurt you." He said as he wiped the tears away and kissed my neck and kissed my deeply on the lips.

"Oh Elliot I am sorry!" I said crying because I felt so stupid.

"I thought you were with her too." I said as I kissed him on the lips.

"We need to get to class Olivia." He said to me as he grabbed my hand. It was still playing through my mind like an old tape being rewind repeatedly.

"We have only one more class for the day, then we can go home babe." He said to me as I pushed him against the wall and started kissing his neck and his lips.

"Hmm…damn you want me huh?" he said and we both laughed.

"Whatever, there is nothing wrong with teasing and flirting!" I said as I kissed his lips.

"There is if you only if you serve, and don't deliver." He said and when he made that face, he looked sexier. We walked into there last class for the day. While we had to return on Thursday, Elliot and me had to return in two days. Right after school, we had to go home so he could get ready for work. Also, make sure I had everything I needed until he got home. He is so sweet he would call every hour on the hour to make sure I was okay.

He is the sweetest guy that I have ever met, and the sweetest boyfriend for that matter. I still remember the first time he touched me, it made me have butterflies in my stomach.

**Wasn't like me to fall in love**

**That's just the way that I was**

**But now when I feel you holdin' me**

**Something inside just tells me **

**You've gotten to this heart of mine**

**And I know its true cause darlin' I'm...**

**Darlin I'm starting to find**

I don't like to get to close to any one, and for that reason, I was not to sure of being with Elliot cause I felt he did not deserve someone as weak as me, if he knew about my past he would leave me in an instant. I knew I would have to tell him soon or later, cause if he was the one for me, I had to communicate with him. Rather I liked it or not, or how bad it hurt to talk about it.

**I'm getting used to you**

**Ooh, and I'm loving every single thing about you**

**I'm getting used to you**

**And I could never get used to living without you**

"Olivia, pat attention honey." He said shaking my shoulder softly.

"Huh, what did you say?" I said as I went and got some fresh air.

"What's wrong sweet pea?" he asked me.

**Didn't think that a love could mean that much**

**But you've sure changed my mind with your touch**

**Never knew that my heart could need you so**

**Now I know that these arms can't let you go**

**No they wouldn't even try**

**Cause I'm sure that you're the one that I...**

**Oh, one that I need in my life**

"I can't concentrate babe!" I said as he went back in and got the homework for us and he talked to the teacher. Then we left and went home, he did not have to be at work for about five hours. Therefore, we went to Hometown Buffet for lunch. He went and sat by me while we were waiting for a seat. Elliot held me for about ten minutes, until we, the line started moving, so we moved with it. Finally, we got a table after forty-five minutes. "Damn that is the longest I have ever had to wait." I said and he laughed at me.

**I'm getting used to you**

**Ooh and I'm loving every single thing about you**

**I'm getting used to you**

**And I could never get used to living without you**

"Why are you laughing Elliot, you are the one who choose this restaurant!" I told him as I playing slugged him in the arm.

"Ouch… girl." He said and I just looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You sissy girl!" I said as he ran his leg up mine, and that shut me up.

**Oh...**

**Oh...**

**Oh...**

"Hey, that's not fair, I am going to get you when we get home." I said as I ran my foot up his leg.

"Is that an offer or are you just serving?" he asked me as he went by me and tickled me.

"Umm…just serving, and maybe I will deliver if you get lucky." I said, because I thought I was ready, but I had to talk to him first, before we did anything.

**You've gotten to this heart of mine**

**And I know it's true cause darlin' I...**

**Oh, darlin' I'm starting to find**

**You're the one I need in my life**

"We have to talk first before I deliver, or I will only serve." I said to him.

"Olivia, there is no pressure, I was only joking!" he said to me as we both got up and went to get our food.

"I think I am ready, not sure that's why we need to talk first." I said as I got closer to him and kissed him.

He just looked at me and we ate in peace and quiet, he was the one who broke the silence. "Olivia." He called my name.

"Elliot." I said his name back.

"You are different" he said that to me it made me feel more special.

"How am I different?" I asked not sure of what he meant.

**I'm getting used to you**

**Ooh and I'm loving every single thing about you**

**I'm getting used to you**

**And I could never get used to living without you**

**Ain't no living without loving you**

"I have been with girls, that all that want is me cause my looks, you your not only after me because my looks, but also my personality." He said to me as he held my hand.

"You are a hottie!" I said to him and he blushed.

"So are you, your more then a hottie." He said and I started laughing.

"You are so down to earth, shy, outgoing." He said to me as I started to get red.

"Shy?" I asked.

"Yeah, and it is sexy." He said and I got up and sat by him, and kissed him.

A/N-Sorry to end it here, the song is not mine, it is written by Selena. They name of the song is I'm getting used to you.


	4. part two of chapter two

Story-The love drug 

**Chapter-Part two of chapter two**

**Shout outs**

**TheMiddleOfKnowWhere-Yes, which was what I was referring to, thank you for your review. In addition, I love new reviewers, so I hope you continue to review in the future.**

**Svu101-Thank you for your reviews, also your support.**

**Onetreefan-Thank you for your reviews, I am glad you think it is cute.**

**WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER-**

"I have been with girls, that all that want is me cause my looks, you your not only after me because my looks, but also my personality." He said to me as he held my hand.

"You are a hottie!" I said to him and he blushed.

"So are you, your more then a hottie." He said and I started laughing.

"You are so down to earth, shy, outgoing." He said to me as I started to get red.

"Shy?" I asked.

"Yeah, and it is sexy." He said and I got up and sat by him, and kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean shy?" I asked him as he put my food down.

"Don't worry it is not bad, it is actually cute." He said as he looked at me. "For example, right after you came home from the hospital, remember when you asked me to get your panties and bra out."

"Oh yeah I remember, was your ex-Kathy like that?" I asked just curious.

"No, not as much as you, she was more blunt then shy." He said as he just stared at me. "Come on let's finish our lunch, then we can go to the mall."

"Sounds cool." I said with a smile, I was surprised on how much of a gentle man he was.

We finished our lunch, and then we headed to the desert bar. Elliot mouth dropped open on how much I could eat. He watched me go back and fourth to the desert bar.

"Damn girl, what is up with you and the chocolate? He asked me laughing. "Never mind, I have a clue why."

"Do you, then what is it?" I asked him, because I knew he knew what was up.

"I saw the pads in the bathroom." He said to me, that is when he knew that is why I was eating so much chocolate. Chocolate ice cream, hot fudge brownie, chocolate chip cookies, and hot fudge sundaes.

"You caught me, you really have to wait for me to deliver." I told him, while he was laughing. "What's so funny mister?"

"You are funny, you make me smile." He said as he kissed me on my lips.

"I know you make me smile and laugh." I said as we got up and I got out my wallet, he took it from me and put it back in my back pocket.

"I will pay for it dear." He said as he handed them 30.00 even, causes that is how much it cost. He took me by the hand and we walked out, and he opened the door for me.

"Thank you El." I said as he closed the door. He walked around the car and got into the drivers seat. Then we took off to the mall. First, we went to the movies, and he let me pick out the movie. I picked out a scary movie, and the name of it was Final Destination 3.

"You just had to pick that one out huh?" he asked me laughing.

"Yep, that is one of my favorite movies." I said laughing at him.

"Why are you laughing at me for?" He asked me as we stood in line to get some snacks and sodas.

"You make it fun, that is why got a problem with it." I asked him, I knew he would say something funky.


	5. part one of chapter three

Story-The love drug

Chapter-Five

Shout outs

TheMiddleOfNoWhere-Thank you for the lovely review, and I hope you like this next chapter. I tried to put more action in it, and there will be more action in the next chapter.

Jcn2416-I hope you like the next chapter. Don't worry about it, and I am sorry I have not updated ion awhile.

Onetreefan-Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope you continue to review, and I am glad you like my writing.

Days change as does time-Yep I updated, and I hope you review soon. Tell everyone I said hi over there. Lol, sorry I have not updated in awhile.

What happened last chapter-

"Thanks El" I said as he closed the door, and he walked over to the other side of the car, and slipped into the drivers seat. Then we took off to the fall, first, we went and saw a movie. Elliot let me pick out the movie, and I pick a scary movie Final Destination 3.

"You just had to pick that on didn't you?" he asked laughing.

"Yep that is on of my favorite movies." I said laughing at him.

"Why are you laughing at me for?" Elliot asked me as we stood in line to get sodas and snacks.

"You make it fun, that is why got a problem with it." I asked him I knew he would say something funky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yep sure let's duke it out!" he said to me and I was still laughing at him.

"You know how stupid you sound El." I said as the line moved up.

"Very funny sweetie." Elliot said to me as I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want sweetie?" Elliot asked me.

"I want a small popcorn, a large diet coke, and m&m's." I said as I asked him what he wanted.

"I would like two pretzels with cheese sauce, a large root beer, and m&m's please." Elliot said as he was getting his prize.

"That will be 15.00 dollars sir." He told Elliot as he pulled his wallet out and gave him a twenty-dollar bill.

"You owe me ten bucks girlfriend." Elliot said as he kissed me on my lips.

"Whatever!" I said as I grabbed his ass.

"Liv please not here." Elliot said laughing as he smacked me on the ass.

"Yeah, yeah Elliot you know you can't resist me." I said as he grabbed me around the waist.

"Let's go watch the movie." Elliot said as he walked close behind me.

We went in and got the back seats so we could see the movie better. "I will be back Hun." I said as I went to the rest room.

"I cam back right before the movie started. "Are you okay?" Elliot asked me.

"Yeah I am fine sweet pea." I said to him as I lifted the armrest so I could be closer to him. I bent over and gently kissed him on the lips, and softly deepened the kiss. He put his hand behind my neck, and reached for his belt buckle.

"Liv are you okay?" Elliot asked me as he gently grabbed my hand.

"Yeah why do you ask?" I asked him laughing, while he was blushing.

"You were reaching for my belt buckle." He said to me laughing and rolling his eyes as the lights dimmed completely.

"Oh yeah I was huh I am ready Elliot, and when we get home we can talk okay." I said to him as I kissed him on his lips.

"Okay babe the movie is starting now." Elliot said as I lay on his chest.

I was 30 minutes into the movie, and a good part was getting ready to come up. It was so unexpected, Elliot poked me in the side, and I jumped up and into his lap.

"You ass." I said laughing as he ran his hand up my shirt, and ran his hand over my breast. I scooted over back into my seat. Two hours later, the movie was over with, and we left and went home. We got home about twenty minutes later.

"When do you have to go to work?" I asked as he opened the door for me.

"I am not going to go to work today I want to be with you." He said as he kissed me, and he continued to kiss me as we went up the stairs, and into the house.

"I am going to go get in the shower." I said as I stripped my clothes off walking down the hallway.

"Shake that ass." Elliot said as he followed me but I shut the door before he could come in.

"That is not fair." He said as he sat on the bed in sweats with no shirt on.

I came out 45 minutes later with only a towel on. "Umm come here Olivia." Elliot said, and I over to him. I pushed him down on the bed, and sat on his lap.

He untied the towel and it just fell. "Did you call your work?" I asked as I sat there and not ashamed of my body for once in a long time.

"Yes I did call, and you are so beautiful Liv." He said as he switched positions and laid me on the bed, softly laid on top of me.

A/N-Sorry to leave you here, and I hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Stories-all

Sorry I have not updated in awhile. I have been really busy and I have been having to many personal problems to concentrate on my fanfiction stories. Soory once again school driving me nuts because I am not enjoying it very much because I am stressed very much.

Sincerly sarah


End file.
